The invention comprises of a means and a method to keep clean the path of vision of an optical element which may be an optical sensor or a camera, where there is flying debris or liquids that can potentially stick to the see-through cover of the optical element and clog the view of the same.
The aim of the invention is to promote better vision by the optical element by 1) avoiding bubbles between the see-through cover and the transparent surface of the optical element, and 2) blowing away any flying debris or liquids that may potentially stick to the see-through cover and compromising the visibility of the optical element. This is achieved mainly by blowing compressed gas on the see-through cover.